The invention relates to a bending apparatus for flat material parts, comprising a bending device at which the flat material part is positioned in an insertion plane prior to bending and remains in the insertion plane during bending, and a handling device having handling axes for picking up the flat material part from a feed position, inserting it into the bending device for bending, taking it out of the bending device and placing it in a deposit position.
Such bending apparatuses are known from the prior art, for example, from WO 98/14288.
In these bending apparatuses, all handling axes have such a positioning accuracy as is required for the exact positioning of the flat material part for bending.
This solution demands a complex construction, particularly in the case of complicated handling devices having a large number of handling axes.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to so improve a bending apparatus of the generic kind that it requires as little constructional expenditure as possible.